


Forgiveness

by riverside_musings



Series: Harry and Cas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, i'm sorry but this is not a happy one, you must already know they're not a happy family if you watch spn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverside_musings/pseuds/riverside_musings
Summary: How ironic it was that the God needed to plead to anyone but Harry couldn’t find any humor in this.





	Forgiveness

The night was young and the sky glittered with numerous stars. Harry could hear the cicadas in the distance and the various critters scurrying to their homes. The wind sang and danced and whispered a tune long forgotten to his ears. It was beautiful. He always did think that humans rarely appreciated the nature as it was. There was nothing to disturb the peace of this night except—

  
“Harry... I—...”

  
Harry did not turn, but he could imagine the other as easily as he remembered, as easily as anyone can imagine their other half. All with the hunched shoulders, and fidgeting fingers, the slight twist of shame on his lips.

  
“Please. If you’ve come to offer your meaningless platitudes, you can keep them to yourself.” He said instead. He really did not feel much forgiving that day.

  
“Meaningless?! They’re not—!” Chuck bristled. Of course, he could see the furrowed brows even with the blanket of night.

  
“Am I wrong? Remember when you promised something similar Chuck?” He sharply cut off the other before he could get worked up. It was, perhaps, a low blow as humans tend to say, but it was something that had broken his heart, or whatever passed off as a heart in his being. He would not just sweep it under the rug, under the joy of the reunion and finding his son.

  
“...” Chuck’s eyes lowered, arms falling limp at his side.

  
“When the world ended and began. When we were the only two beings in existence in _this_ world.” _You said you’d never leave..._ He didn’t say. “You _left_ Chuck. I can’t—... I can’t do this again.” His fists tightened across his crossed arms and he closed his eyes against the memories, not that it helped but it was a small comfort either way.

  
“I know. I know it won’t make it right but... for what it is worth I am sorry Harry.” It was a plea and he didn’t need to say to convey the unsaid words. How ironic it was that the God needed to plead to anyone but Harry couldn’t find any humor in this. He simply shook his head and walked away from those outstretched metaphysical hands.

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to the first drabble. 
> 
> Beta'ed by mysteriouslypinkconnoisseur from tumblr. They're awesome. :D


End file.
